


Rescue pup

by Gomo66



Series: the Little-verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, Bondage, Dom sub, Forced diapers, Little daddies, Little regression, M/M, Multi, Other, Pup Play, Scent Kink, Spanking, Watersports, Werewolf human, kink play, werewolf knots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomo66/pseuds/Gomo66
Summary: Boys are taken in from their ruined lives and introduce them to werewolfs who want to take care of them.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Derek hale, Garrett/Nolan (Teen Wolf), Jordan parrish/issac Lahey, Kevin Keller/Moose Mason, Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: the Little-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1389451
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 0

Little conversion center 025

Admittance day 6-1

-60 days till adoption is available. 

Patient 0195:

Name: Scott Mccall

Reason for admittance: petty theft. 

Ruling: option was given to do small jail time or be released to custody of the center. Joined willingly 

Patient 0196:

Name: Liam Dunbar

Reason for admittance: fights in foster home and IED disorder. Hopes regression will deminish the condition or reduce threat level. Willingly self admitted with brother 

Patient 0168:

Name: Nolan- (does not know last name)

Reason for admittance: was not fit in foster program, was trafficked and used as a prostitute.

Progression: has had minor memory therapy over three months and has started regression therapy as well. 

Patient 0198: 

Name: Issac Lahey

Reason for admittance: domestic abuse. 

Paitent 01999:

Name: Archie Andrews

Reason for admittance: abuse and several attempts on his life.

Paitent 02000: 

Name: Kevin keller:

Reason for admittance: physical abuse from religious cult. 

Note: missing several non essential organs, alpha blood transfusions required to regrow organs before regression is possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott took liams hand. He loved Liam, they had been together in foster care for years. Being pared off because they both shared a birthday, only being one year apart. 

"Are you nervous?" Liam looked over Scott's face, the city in the background and the center infront of them. 

"Kinda... I mean, it's this or jail... And this seems a bit better. Right?"

"Yeah" Liam nodded. "And i read online that it's almost all reversible. Like the stuff that makes you..." Liam eyes drifted down. It was an awkward thing, Liam had actually liked the idea, and he didn't have to enter. Scott was forced to make the choice and he was somewhat sure he stood on the opposite side from Liam.

"Yeah. Except if I am let out within four years I go right to jail, probably still on their drugs... I don't know. We've been screwed over by everything here" Scott turned back. "Maybe humans are the problem... Werewolves seem like the best solution to a human." Scott tightened his grip."Common. I'm ready" Liam nodded. 

Inside the center everything was perfectly clean. The air had a hint of some cleaner, but an organic one, a faint sweet smell. The two were greeted by two younger women, who asked them to move into a side room. 

Inside they were given paperwork. The two had to list off things like secuality and preferences in taste to that sexuality. The two women were both quiet. One eventually leaving to great someone else. 

Eventually Scott landed on the last question. Regression, aka, how much of a child do you want to be. It wasn't listed out in ages, they were blocked into basic categories. Scott put a check in the one that was the oldest. When his eyes darted over Liam had checked that he'd be willing to go three down. Scott knew that meant things like diapers and being fed bottles for some of the time... He still couldn't picture Liam doing it.

The boys were led into a new room. Still off of the main waiting area, the room itself was a large shower and locker room. They were told to strip out of their clothes and mark out any belongings that were important in a separate bag, then to shower off and put on the clothes left for them. the two women left and Scott turned to liam. 

"It's kinda eerie right?"

"It's quiet" Liam nodded.

"Common they said like ten words to us."

"Scott" Scott stepped back 

"What?" 

"Are you nervous? Like for real"

"Fuck yeah" scott sat on a bench. "We've only had each other to depend on, now they are asking us to put blind faith in werewolves we've never met before. And they want us to be weaker and dumber"

"Yeah, that's what this is, but don't you think it will be nice" Scott shrugged. "You and I were placed together for paperwork, we've gone through so many homes that thought they wanted us, that wanted families, and none of them worked, we tried to go to school and we got kicked out for not having anyone really teach us over the years. I mean... there were some words on those papers that I was confused about. Were already pretty stupid." Liam sat next to Scott. "But if I don't have to worry about where our money is coming from, or having food... if I don't have to worry about hurting people I care about then I'll do anything" Liam looked up to Scott's eyes. 

"So your really okay being put in diapers and shit"

"Not the shit part, that was the next box down... and yeah... no one ever cared for me like that. And..." liam's eyes drifted as he tugged his crotch absentmindedly.

"You... like like this stuff?"

"Yeah, being spanked when I'm bad, being given rewards... it's just... different feeling"

"I just figured you were coming because I asked." Scott looked down. "But if you want it... I'll stay with you"

Liam smiled, moving closer hugging scott, resting his head on Scott's shoulder. "Besides, you are kinda right... we never were kids, like real ones" Liam smiled getting up. He took off his jacket watching scott do the same. 

"Clothes that weren't worn by someone else" Liam smiled, "no holes in them" he stuck his finger through his shirt before taking it off. "And, I bet someone's going to love the whole twins one year apart thing"

"Yeah" scott got off his shirt feeling dirty still, they hadn't had a real shower in weeks. Liam had already gotten down to his underwear, more specifically his last pair. Scott only had two left, but they were both stretched out to himself too much for liam to borrow one. Scott pulled down his pants looking back at liam. His cock throbbing still. "What if they don't want to get off with us?"

"Then we get put on something to control our hormones a bit more. Makes us less horny. Or we have special play dates" liam winked. "Either way they'll probably do it normally." Scott nodded. He pulled down his underwear feeling himself get hard. He loved liam, they weren't really related, a DNA test told them that, but it still was weird to some people. They would act like brothers one minute and then kiss. It was hard to understand. But scott knew his feelings. 

"We probably shouldn't do anything..." scott looked down at liam.

"Probably not" liam stretched. "Common bro, mental math... actually just deal with having a hardon, math isn't important anymore." Liam smirked. 

Scott nodded following his brother into the showers. 

"I love you bro"

"I know, love you too you softy" liam chuckled.

In the other processing room stood Archie, slowly getting out of his clothes, blood stained them. It was mostly his, the wolf waited and examined him. Slowly touching the bruises and making some notes on a chart.

"What is it like?" She asked. 

"What? Bruises?" She nodded. "There sore... hurt a little."

"Sorry, we heal internally too fast to feel them."

"Yeah, we watched a video in health about it." Archie sat down. He was exhausted. It took him weeks to get to a center without someone following him. His home was... different, no one shared his concerns about the state of the town. And when Archie refused to take the drug that had the entire town hooked, he became a threat. It took him almost a month of beatings for them to finally loose him, Archie felt bad, the guy he had given his jacket could have been his twin, he held back is fear of what happened to the guy. Archie had showered and was given a pain killer, it worked surprisingly fast. He was somewhat numb all over by the time they had him dressed. Long sleeved shirt with a halfway mix between sweats and pajama pants. 

He was led into a doctors room. Who also asked him what it felt like to have bruises. After several scans they found a few fractured bones and a few sprains that never healed correctly. Next Archie had an IV hooked up. The doctor told him that it was mostly saline, and that all Archie needed was a bit of werewolf blood to heal him up. Archie expected the bag to be filled with red, but apparently the healing factor was only in the white blood cells. The clear bag was tinted yellow slightly though. Archie sat for about an hour as the bag slowly drained in. When the doctor came in to check on him Archie was half asleep. The doctor lifted Archie's shirt and smiled at the healed skin. 

Archie was led into a room, it was dark but he could tell it had about eight people in it with about ten beds. Archie was tucked in and sleep slowly took over.

Nolan had known Issac for about a week. They were both brought in because they were too fucked to keep with the others. They shared stories about abusers and how they eventually got here. Nolan knew that Issac had snapped, finally killing his father. The court had no problem labeling it as self defense though. But Isaac had no problem self admitting into the program. Forgetting the years of abuse, his dead brother... it all seemed worth it. 

Nolan had a similar story. Only instead of it just being physical abuse by his father it was sexual and physical abuse from strangers that his family sold him to. Nolan was the only thing he knew about his past. From then on he's only been taught things that children shouldn't have. At 5 he learned to please men and women. At 8 he was deemed strong enough and was raped daily. Now after a decade of rape he was free. He saw as the drugs slowly dripped from the Iv, tomorrow he would forget almost everything. Issac would forget his abuse. Nolan would go back to only knowing his name... and Issacs.

In the next medical room, Kevin Keller was being told that he had lost about seven different organs during his year in the farm. That he had been brainwashed with stolen technologies from the werewolf's to ignore scars and the pain from it.

They proposed a series of infusions to reverse the work done to him. To get him back to a steady condition. He signed the papers and wondered what the world would be like when he woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little thing about this series, Littles are something I rarely write. I am not always able to get into the writing mood about them and little docs are the only ones that I seriously have trouble finishing an idea with. So this series might be a once every couple of months fic compared to my other fics.

Stiles woke up feeling an empty bed. He turned to see Theo not in his spot. He took a breath focusing in on Theos heartbeat downstairs. 

"Stay in bed" it was a whisper... But stiles could hear it like he was next to him. 

After a few minutes Theo came upstairs in a black aprin.... Only the black aprin, with breakfast on a tray.

"Why so fancy?" Stiles shifted throwing the covers down the bed.

"we got approved today" 

"really!" Stiles couldn't hold back his excitement. "How many?"

"Two" stiles nodded. He had hopped they could get two now and maybe a third but... "Hey-" Theo grabbed stiles chin."You worked hard for this all through college. And now a lot of people get to adopt them even if they aren't hetero couples" stiles nodded. 

It was weird. For years werewolf sexuality was left unexplored, they thought that since humans had explored it there was no point otherwise. Turns out werewolfs only had about 1 percentile of purely straight breeds. Almost every other genome that they could test showed varying levels of fluctuations that were directly related to being werewolfs... Stiles pretty much started a major sexual revolution because he didn't want to Fuck a breeder wolf. Stiles turned back to Theo leaning in petting the scar on his shoulder. Another rash decision done by a 20 year old who was way to gay to get near a vagina. He rubbed it seeing Theo lean in. 

"You regret any of it?"

"None of it" stiles smiled kissing Theo. "Making you mine was the best decision ever. And now we get to really show off that we can be like everyone else." 

"The center an hour away just had a pretty big sign up... Only a bit of time until they are all ready."

"Well we'll have to go visit them once their settled" stiles smirked. 

Nolan woke up feeling... Good? All of his emotions would make him think he was sad but he had no idea why he would be. He had a comfy bed, with nice soft sheets. He turned seeing issac... And then some kid he didn't know. Someone walked over petting his head. He liked it, they slowly explained that he was going to be put up for adoption. That they were going to bring him in to the other kids. Nolan then was asked if he knew how to speak and he nodded. Then he had to say yes out loud. 

Nolan issac and Kevin all were brought into a cafeteria once they were awake. They all seemed somewhat diffent. They all had little bracelets with their names on them. Just the first one though. the three eventually Sat with some others and ate the food they were given. 

Scott looked down at the food. He knew it would make him regress, he knew that he'd act more like the others, Liam had been eating the eggs like they were... Well eggs, and not eggs laced with a chemical that severely tampers with the human psyche. 

"Scott, would you like something else?" The man walked over resting his hand in Scott's shoulder. 

"No I'm good"

"Okay" he walked off and Liam elbowed him a little.

"Dude it's free and it taste good. That was like... Our best outcome"

"Yeah..." Scott took a bite feeling Liams hand on his leg. 

"We're stuck together dude. Signed the thing saying were a package deal" Scott nodded again. Scott's eyes traveled the room while he ate, each bite it was getting easier... Accepting his fate. He met eyes with the only other person not yet on their second plate. He seemed... Diffrent, then again everyone who went to this place didn't have a good enough life to stay in. So Scott ignored the red headed boy and continued eating. 

Later on they were brought outside. There was over sized playground equipment. Only it seemed like all the new people were sitting in the side. The chemicals not in the correct levels for them to have the endless energy again. So instead they sat like the brood of moody teenagers they were and they talked. 

Scott learned that three of them didn't have any memories. That aprently they said they were okay with it all.

Scott couldn't imagine forgetting...

After a week Scott could see the changes. His tight muscles were faded, he still had abs but they were softer. His shoulders shrunk and somehow... He lost height. Before being almost six foot one, now only five eleven. They said he wouldn't shrink much more but it shocked him at first... Then he had pancakes, he felt better after pancakes. Liam got smaller too, everyone did. Things felt sized right though. Scott didn't sit on the sides anymore, unless Kevin, issac, or Nolan were there, they weren't aloud to play just yet. But Scott felt the energy the other kids had. 

He felt good, Liam and him would play all day and pass out every night with their hands drifting towards eachother from their beds.

Every day was a routine with very little changes. Scott fell into the routine and felt... Better. His head was fuzzy, Liam seemingly was drifting more, feeling foggy. But they liked it. It felt better. Scott used to worry too much, now he could live how he really wanted to. Except Liam and him couldn't kiss, they were aloud to hold hands but nothing more. Apparently it wasn't good for some kids to see them that way since they were brothers. 

Scott never understood it, they weren't biological brothers, they just had a birthday a year apart and looked like they could have the same mom or something. But Scott could wait to kiss Liam. It wasn't until the showers that Scott first leaned in kissing him, the showers were communal but a majority of them kept their heads forward. 

Scott found out the other boy he has seen that first day was in a simular situation to him, he was on the run and this was his best option, after three days of not eating enough food they came in and gave him a shot of something. The next day he ate and had a diffrent attitude, then scott could really talk to him, Archie said that he didn't want to be a baby but that he really didn't have a choice anymore, werewolfs only wanted Littles now. 

After a few more days Scott could see the change in Archie too, he was still a bit taller than Scott, which meant that Scott had probably lose another two inches, which is where the doctor said he'd go to, but Archie has the soft muscles like Scott, he had even more energy than Scott, matching Liam in sprinting around the jungle gym, Scott would watch or be home base in their games. He just couldn't keep up with the two, Liam had always been way faster than him though.

After two weeks wolves started coming through. The care takers said they had finally started to reach their regressed ages. Some people got diapers, others got binkies and some ever had mitts put on to avoid them from grabbing things, some preferred to crawl too, not Scott, Scott still had control over himself, Liam though, opted for a pull up, when he got too excited he'd sometimes have an accident. Archie had the same setup as Liam. 

Issac had opted for full diapers, he was also the first one of the new group to be adopted. Scott and Liam said their goodbyes and saw a big werewolf with a beard and a Stern look carry him off. 

Kevin was adopted the next week, another massive werewolf, this one stuck around the center for longer. Talked to the other boys and saw who Kevin interacted with. Kevin started calling him daddy fairly early on. But he introduced himself as Moose, he seemed to be an extremely good mix for Kevin. He had no memories, he was always happy and bubbly, and Scott could tell, even though he was still foggy and excitable, that Moose needed someone like Kevin. 

It was three weeks before Nolan got adopted, Scott and Liam had talked to a few wolves but the wolves all seemed to not be up for what the boys had offered. They stayed with Archie while Nolan got adopted by someone name garret, Nolan said he liked his blond hair, which Scott thought was a funny way of determining whether or not to go with someone. But they way Nolan left, being held by garret, his arms holding tight around the werewolf even though he was napping, Scott could feel the connection. 

But he didn't feel a connection to anyone... Yet.


End file.
